Nagareboshi
by Fei Mei
Summary: "Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa tidak nyaman? Tidak, aku tidak boleh mencurigai Sasori-san seperti ini. Aku harus percaya padanya, pada pria yang sudah menikah denganku sejak empatbelas tahun yang lalu ini.". Warning: TRIKUEL dari I For You, AU, mungkin OOC, NO LIME/LEMON. Setelah Hinata meninggal, cerita kali ini berpusat pada Temari.


Agustus 2033.

.

"Temari, kami berangkat dulu, ya," ujar Sasori-san setelah ia mengecup pelan keningku.

Aku tersenyum kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku pada si kembar Yukari dan Tomoyo. Keduanya akan bersekolah di sekolah SMP yang berasrama, berarti mereka hanya akan bisa pulang ke rumah ini saat akhir pekan dan libur semester. Dan saat ini, Sasori-san yang akan berangkat kerja rela keluar rumah lebih pagi untuk bisa mengantar si kembar ke asrama dengan mobil.

"Yukari, Tomoyo, jaga diri kalian baik-baik selama di asrama, ya," ucapku sambil membelai kepala kedua gadis kecil, buah hasil pernikahanku dengan Sasori-san. "Mengendarai mobilnya hati-hati, Sasori-san, jangan mengebut."

"Hn, tentu aku tidak akan mengebut, aku bukan Kakashi, tahu," kata Sasori-san sambil terkekeh.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: TRIKUEL dari I For You, TIDAK AKAN ada LIME/LEMON**, AU, mungkin OOC dan ada pairing minor, beberapa OC menjadi tokoh minor. Maaf atas alur waktu yang kurang jelas dan mungkin terlalu didramatisir seperti sinetron, author membuatnya secara sangat spontan.

**.**

**.**

**Nagareboshi  
>~Prolog~<strong>

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Usai mengelap jendela, menyapu, dan mengepel, aku mengambil baju-baju kotor untuk dicuci. Di rumah ini tidak ada pembantu, dan aku terbiasa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga sendirian. Sasori-san pernah beberapa kali menawariku untuk mencarikan asisten rumah tangga, karena ia kasihan melihatku mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan itu seorang diri.

Belum lagi sejak beberapa bulan lalu aku merintis usaha catering kecil-kecilan. Karena aku suka memasak, aku selalu membuatkan bekal untuk si kembar ketika keduanya masih SD. Pulangnya, Yukari dan Tomoyo bilang bahwa teman-teman mereka senang menyomot bekal mereka karena katanya enak. Lalu kuputuskan untuk membuat satu kotak bekal lagi agar keduanya bisa membagikan kepada yang meminta. Ujungnya, para orangtua murid malah meminta tolong untuk sekalian membuatkan bekal anak-anaknya. Dari situlah aku mulai membuka usaha catering. Untuk anak-anak sekolah, untuk teman-teman Sasori-san, untuk tetangga juga.

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali ikut Sasori-san mengantar si kembar, apalagi kebetulan tidak ada yang memesan layanan catering untuk hari ini. Tetapi aku tidak bisa. Aku harus beres-beres rumah dan aku sudah berjanji pada Hanabi untuk menemaninya pergi ke makam Hinata.

Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata itu adalah sahabatku, ia meninggal karena kecelakaan empatbelas tahun yang lalu. Hanabi adalah adik Hinata satu-satunya. Ia telah menikah dan punya dua orang anak yang masih kecil.

Aku segera menyelesaikan cucian yang ada, kemudian menelepon Hanabi untuk memastikan apakah ia akan jadi pergi atau tidak. Setelah dipastikan pergi, aku langsung mndi dan berpakaian. Kusambar tasku dan masuk ke dalam mobil, mengendarainya ke rumah Hanabi.

Sampai di rumahnya, kulihat ia telah menungguku di depan pintu rumah. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia langsung menghampiri mobilku dan masuk ke dalamnya, duduk di sampingku. Ia bilang hari ini suaminya libur, jadi mereka gantian menjaga anak-anak.

Butuh waktu sekitar tiga jam untuk tiba di makam Hinata. Disana kulihat sudah ada seorang pria disana sedang berdoa. Ia bukan Sasori-san, bukan suami Hanabi juga. Pria itu berambut perak, gaya rambutnya masih tetap melawan gravitasi, ia seumuran dengan Sasori-san dan keduanya adalah saudara sepupu. Ia adalah Hatake Kakashi, orang yang beberapa hari lalu menjagai si kembar di rumah ketika aku dan Sasori-san pergi melayat.

"Selamat siang, Kakashi-san," sapaku, ketika melihat akhirnya ia sudah selesai berdoa.

"Oh, kalian datang juga hari ini," katanya.

"Iya. Sebenarnya sejak beberapa hari lalu aku ingin kemari, tapi rasanya malas kalau hanya sendiri. Untung saja Hanabi tiba-tiba menelepon waktu itu," ujarku.

"Aku akan pasang dupanya," kata Hanabi.

Kemudian aku dan Hanabi berdoa sebentar. Usai berdoa, Kakashi-san mengajak aku dan Hanabi untuk makan siang bersama di rumah makan dekat sana. Kami pun menerima ajakan itu, kebetulan kami memang belum makan siang.

"Yukari dan Tomoyo masuk asrama?" tanya Kakashi, ketika Hanabi sedang ke kamar kecil.

"Mm-hm, Sasori-san mengantar keduanya tadi pagi," jawabku.

"Kau tidak ikut?"

"Tidak, aku sudah terlanjur janjian dengan Hanabi sebelum pemberitahuan kapan para murid ke asrama itu datang. Padahal tadinya Sasori-san juga ingin ikut ke makam, jadi ia bilang lain kali saja ia ikut."

"Kau tidak kerja hari ini?" tanyaku.

"Aku cuti," jawabnya.

Hening. Setelah aku berkata demikian, Kakashi-san hanya bergumam 'oh' pelan. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak tahu ingin menanyakan apa lagi. Habisnya, Sasori-san dan ia sering berkomunikasi, dan keduanya menceritakan kehidupan masing-masing. Setelahnya Sasori-san akan menceritakan padaku tentang Kakashi-san. Dari situ pula, aku jadinya sudah mengetahui sedikit banyak tentang pria yang sedang bersamaku ini.

Hanabi masih belum kembali dari kamar kecil, mungkin ia sedang buang air besar, mengingat tadi ia makan cukup banyak –lebih banyak dari yang kutahu.

"Kakashi-san, kau tidak berniat menikah?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Sesungguhnya, aku agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku ini.

"Dengan siapa? Hinata sudah tidak ada," jawab Kakashi-san.

"Mak-maksudku, mencari penggantinya ..." ujarku hati-hati.

"Hn, tidak semudah itu," katanya, sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Ayahmu tidak menuntutmu untuk menikah?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ia memintaku memilih antara Anko dan Kanoka," jawab Kakashi-san. "Otou-san menginginkan penerus, karena aku dari keluarga utama. Jika kau dan Sasori punya anak laki-laki, maka anak itu akan jadi penerus setelah aku, tetapi ia anak dari keluarga cabang. Atau jika sangat terpaksa, berarti setelah aku, yang meneruskan usaha Tou-san adalah Jioji yang adalah anak dari anak tirinya sendiri."

Aku mengangguk, mengerti pembicaraan ini.

Sakumo-san, ayah Kakashi, menikah dengan ibu Hinata dan Hanabi. Karena itu berarti Hanabi menjadi anak tiri Sakumo-san. Adik perempuan Hinata ini sudah menikah tujuh tahun lalu dengan pria yang pernah menjadi kakak kelasnya di Universitas Konoha, sudah dikaruniai dua orang anak: Jioji yang masih berumur lima tahun, dan Minako yang masih berumur satu tahun.

Korporasi Hatake mungkin adalah korporasi terbesar di Jepang. Sakumo-san sebagai kepala keluarga utama memiliki berbagai bangunan besar di negeri ini, bahkan cabangnya sudah sampai luar negeri. Dari apartemen, mall, restoran, dan berbagai perusahaan besar ia miliki. Tapi sepertinya sejak awal Kakashi-san memang tidak tertarik sama sekali untuk menjadi penerus.

Sasori-san yang adalah satu-satunya sepupu Kakashi-san juga sempat ditunjuk, padahal suamiku itu adalah dari keluarga cabang. Omong-omong, ayah Sasori dan ayah Kakashi adalah saudara kembar. Tetapi karena Sakumo-san lahir lebih dulu, maka ia disebut keluarga utama.

Walau menolak untuk menjadi pewaris, baik Kakashi-san maupun Sasori-san akhirnya ikut bekerja di salah satu perusahaan utama milik Sakumo-san. Keduanya sudah bukan dosen lagi.

Sekarang antara aku dan Kakashi-san di meja ini hening lagi. Jelas saja, kalau aku melanjutkan pembicaraan soal ini, yang ada pembicaraannya akan makin berat dan aku tidak menyukainya.

Untunglah akhirnya Hanabi kembali ke tempatku. Kakashi-san memutuskan untuk memanggil pelayan, meminta bon, kemudian membayar atas pesanan kami bertiga. Setelah mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' di tempat parkir, aku dan Hanabi langsung masuk mobilku, Kakashi-san juga masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Dalam mobil, seperti biasa Hanabi tidak banyak bicara. Adik Hinata ini memang pendiamnya bukan main. Hinata juga pendiam sih, tetapi ia diam karena malu berbicara. Sedangkan Hanabi berbeda, perempuan satu ini jutek, bicara hanya seperlunya. Sejak Hinata meninggal, aku sudah seperti kakak kedua untuk Hanabi, kami jadi dekat dan aku sudah tahu watak adik sahabatku. Dan karena jutek itu, maka kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut Hanabi biasanya pasti benar.

"Temari nee-san," panggil Hanabi.

"Hm?" jawabku.

"Tadi di restoran aku melihat Sasori-san," ujarnya.

"E-eh?! K-kok bisa, dia kan harusnya sedang bekerja ..."

"Dia duduk di dekat jendela. Waktu keluar dari kamar kecil, aku melihatnya. Ia sedang bersama dengan seorang wanita, mungkin usianya sekitar 30 tahunan. Aku tidak kenal sih."

"O-oh, mungkin itu klien-nya ... apalagi tadi itu kan memang jam makan siang," kataku.

"Restoran itu cukup jauh dari perusahaan utama korporasi Hatake," ujar Hanabi lagi.

"Yah, mungkin ia sedang ada urusan di sekitar sana," kataku, berusaha tersenyum.

Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, dan tidak ingin memikirkan perkataan Hanabi terlalu jauh. Tetapi tak bisa kupungkiri, aku memikirkan soal ini juga.

Tadi pagi ia bilang bahwa seharian ini ia akan sangat sibuk di kantor, jadi kalau tidak terdesak sebisa mungkin aku jangan meneleponnya. Kalau ia memang sibuk, kenapa ia bisa ada di restoran itu? Kalau ingin makan siang juga, aku sudah memberinya bekal seperti biasa, untuk apalagi cari makan diluar –lagipula di kantornya kan ada kantin jika ia tidak ingin makan makananku.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa tidak nyaman? Tidak, aku tidak boleh mencurigai Sasori-san seperti ini. Aku harus percaya padanya, pada pria yang sudah menikah denganku sejak empatbelas tahun yang lalu ini.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Oke, jadi ini adalah season 3 dari fanfict I For You. Duh jadi berasa sinetron aja pake season-season segala. Jadi fanfict yang ini berpusat pada Temari ya. Fei gak tau ke depannya perkembangan cerita ini gimana, endingnya gimana. Semuanya tergantung 'Sasori', 'Temari', dan 'Kakashi' yang asli. Jadi biar kita semua sama-sama deg-deg-an aja~ #plak

Review?


End file.
